


imaginary

by simplecaelum



Series: 13 days of angst [2018] [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hallucinations, Imaginary Friends, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecaelum/pseuds/simplecaelum
Summary: [9 of 13]Shay smiled at him gently. “Of course, Hunk. I’ll always be here for you,” she reassured him.





	imaginary

Hunk sighed as he sat down at the lunch table, happy to see his friend.

“Hey Shay,” he greeted with a warm smile. “Chemistry was super tough today, I’m not sure if I’m going to be able to finish the project by Friday,” he admitted.

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” she reassured, picking at her french fries. “Would you like to meet up after school again and walk home together?”

“Of course, don’t we do that every day?” Hunk asked, a laugh lightening the mood. “Here, you can have my apple.” He placed the fruit on her tray, which she gladly accepted as she pushed her french fries towards him.

She nodded and appeared thoughtful. “Maybe a movie this weekend?” she suggested.

Hunk tried to pretend he didn’t see the light blush that dusted her cheeks. “That would be awesome. My mom can make the popcorn,” he offered.

Shay started eating the apple he had given her, and nodded in response. “That sounds lovely.”

“Thanks for being my friend,” Hunk started, losing interest in the french fries. “Ever since I moved here it’s been hard to talk to people, but not you.” He shrugged. “It’s like you’ve always been there for me when I needed someone.”

Shay smiled at him gently. “Of course, Hunk. I’ll always be here for you,” she reassured him.

...

 

Lance looked over at Hunk, frowning slightly as Pidge sat down across from him.

“Why so glum?” she asked, kicking his knee lightly.

“The new kid, Hunk? Maybe we should go say hi.” Lance suggested. “Starting a new high school in the middle of the year has to suck. He always eats by himself, you know. I bet he could use a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> short, sad, and to the point~


End file.
